That Which Lurks In The Dark
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: Claire' been hidden away in England where she will be safe from the harm of Sylar who is still running amok but even in London there are still dangers in the dark of the night...


**Just a piece that ran through my mind and I decided to post it and see what people thought of it. I was watching a bit of heroes and I thought wouldn't it be interesting if the Doctor and Master during The End of Time met a special little someone before everything happened.**

**PV: *Sitting at computer typing madly while chuckling evilly every one and a while***

**Master: *Enter the room looks over to PV. Walks over to look at the screen* **Still working?

**PV: *Swivels around on chair a crazed look on face*** I have nearly finished my latest creation and soon I shall unleash it on the world! ***Lightning flashes in the background***

**Master: *eyebrow raised* **Right...

**PV: *Points towards audience* **Now attend to your duties!

**Master: *sighs* **I don't get paid enough to deal with her. PV doesn't own Doctor Who or Heroes just the plotline.

**On with the Story!**

/

"So hungry!" the voice whispered as it whisked away trying to find its first meal in such a long time, his very being tearing itself apart as it drew on energy that wasn't there.

/

A young girl walked down an abandoned walkway in the industrial section of London wanting to be away from the hustle and bustle of the main city of London, needing time to regroup her thoughts on her position in her world. So much had happened in the past year. She found out that she was some kind of super human with 'special' powers allowing her to be injured to the point of death, even be killed and she could still heal herself and walk away in a matter of minutes. She was nearly immortal because of this ability and due to this she was the number one target for an insane psychotic serial killer who liked to open people's brains and pick at them so he could gain their abilities.

She had met many different people all with the same 'specialness' but in the course lost her only family in the process just because of what she was. Now she was alone...her real family she had discovered not wanting her around because of the scandal that it would cause for her father. Even the one who had rescued her from death had abandoned her in her time of need, yearning for more adventures that would come by being a hero. She didn't understand this need for it but she was now alone, trapped in a labyrinth with no hope of the right direction for freedom.

Now Claire was a young teenage girl in looks but was now immortalized in the form of a seventeen year old girl had been sent to England to be away from all the 'danger' of Sylar, her wannabe killer. Snorting at that option knowing that he could find her whenever he wanted, probably stole another person's abilities to teleport and kill me, the way he keeps on coming after me, Claire mused as she continued on her trek letting her feet guide her as she went not in the slightest bit concerned that someone might knife her.

Hearing a noise behind her turned around to see nobody down the empty street felt a shiver run down her spine. It reminded her eerily of the day she had been nearly killed by Sylar at highschool remembering the blood and screams of that day and the heart pounding fear as death crossed her path only to be saved in the nick of time by a warm smiling male that later would abandon her in her time of need. Sighing as she pulled her sweater closer to her continued on hoping that it wouldn't take too long to get to her apartment and away from the thoughts that were coursing through her mind not wishing to continue her train of thought.

Noting the strange lights on an otherwise empty warehouse decided to investigate. Maybe it was another like herself and there was no Peter to tell her to run away was her reasoned conclusion. With her regeneration ability it made her impervious to any type of death so there was no need to be frightened having already died once. Turning the corner to enter the building saw that there were two figures staring at each other and there was a lot of tension she could sense between the two.

The one closest to her was a handsome older bloke dressed in a pinstripe suit and a long brown coat on top. He had short silky brown hair that seemed to go all over the place and made her want to run her hands through it to see if it was just as soft as it looked. The oddest bit of his assemblage was the converse shoes that he was wearing, that she knew her cheerleader friends would have had a field day in discussing the pros and cons of such a bold fashion statement. The other that was at the other end was a blonde haired man that didn't look natural on him. He was dressed more casually with a hoodie and baggy jeans that he was wearing was a far contrast to the more classy range that the other guy was wearing, wondered why the two of them were arguing with each other as they continued to toss words back and forth. As she continued to assess them she had the feeling that these two people were more than average people, the sense of ancient and far superior seemed to emulate from the two making her want to stand attention. Shaking the weird thought looked back to them saw something that caused her to jump out from her hiding place.

"Hey what are you doing!" Claire shouted to the blonde man from behind where she had been hiding, pushed the other guy out of the way of the attack. Unable to dodge as the blonde lifted his hand a blinding light forming in his hand as an arc of electricity left it, only to hit her midsection going straight though her and hitting whatever was in the background.

Feeling the arc of electricity going through her stomach groaned at the pain as she stumbled back a bit gladdened that at least it had been aimed at her stomach where a nice blackened hole was. Ignoring the cry of the brunette man who was racing towards them watched as pinkish skin and new organs replaced it. No matter how many times she watched this happen it still didn't stop her from wanting to retch at the sight or the sensation she gained each time her body healed such extensive damage and it was such a pain on her shopping bills having to replace her clothing each time not being able to wash out the blood or whatever had destroyed her clothing to shreds.

Standing up shakily ignoring the gaping of the brunette kneeling beside her, she brushed away the blackened skin off her, bemoaning in her head that that had been her favourite t-shirt, started to walk to the blonde man who stood still in shock of the events and a look of interest on his face.

/

He knew that humans made some advancements in evolution but nothing like this even the freak didn't act like this. Once he was injured he was dead until he was brought back to life again, depending on the injury, if seriously injured he just had to wait until it healed. He was brought out of his thoughts by a smack to the cheek which did sting. Looking into fiery green eyes knew that he had met someone very very special.

"You could have stopped instead of jolting me," the blonde snapped, the Doctor watched on gobsmacked that this human had taken a beam of electricity, not only survived it but miraculously healed in about a minute as well as slapped his arch nemesis, the Master and didn't see her back on the ground with another gapping hole.

As he went to answer her, he groaned slightly as he felt his power draining and the hunger coming back demanding for nourishment after having used his new power wrapping an arm around his waist to stave off the attack.

Frowning in concern touched a hand to his arm, asked, "What's wrong with you are you sick?" trying to look for any signs of what was causing him to act like this as the blonde shook his head, "Oh no just my resurrection went a-wire certainly makes you hungry," the Master purred looking at the blonde while thinking of different types of meals

Taking in the information only understanding parts of it but enough for an idea to start to form in her head, "So you're sort of stuck and its draining you of energy?"

Nodding at her statement/question surprised that she had been able to understand what he had meant in his reply, said, "That's correct"

"You're body can it take blood?" Claire asked gaining a raised eyebrow from the two timelords as they stared at the blonde human in surprise at the question wondering why she would need to know this.

Intrigued at the question and wanting to scare the blonde human somewhat considering his little electricity trick hadn't caused her to run away screaming in horror and terror answered, "The body is physical but at certain points you can see my skeleton as lifeforce is drained from me," smiling insanely at her wondering when she was going to start running away in fear of her life.

"I have an idea," Claire said as she rooted through her sweater for a syringe while a part of her mind screamed was she insane in helping this blonde psychopath by healing him of whatever problems he had. She herself didn't have an answer to this question but something in her told her that she needed to do this and she was going to listen to this as she rooted through the odds and ends she had in her pocket. She always carried one in case a friend or someone she saw in a life or death situation. Most people would think that she was some kind of junkie looking for the next fix which is what both the Master and Doctor thought when they saw it.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, noting that the syringe was filled with a dark liquid, wondering what was within in and her confidence of being able to help him sparked an interest, "And what are you going to do with that syringe"

"You'll see," Claire informed mysteriously as she jabbed it into his arm, injecting her blood into his system, taking a step back as she waited for it to happen.

"Wait what have you...ARGGHHH!" doubling over in pain as it wracked through his body. What was happening to him? Cursing loudly as the Doctor rushed over to his side trying to figure out what the girl had done to him hearing the Doctor shouting at the girl to tell him what she had injected into him. Even though they were timelords there were still many things that could kill them that might be non-harmful to humans.

"Sorry about that," Claire muttered as the Master thrashed back and forth on the ground in obvious pain. Slowly after a number of minutes the thrashing subsided and the Master shakily stood up, sweating, "You...how did you? The drums they've stopped" earning a bewildered look at this.

Claire smirked at his confused expression, "I guess I'm kind of special," shrugging her shoulders before smiling happy that she had at least saved this man from whatever had been troubling him. Turning around she walked away from the two men, back to her home happy for once that her gift had in a way made her the hero. And who cares if Sylar was coming she would survive because she was special.

_**Finis**_

/

**Master: **What happens to me?

**PV: *shrugs* **I don't know

**Master: **You don't know whether or not I gain mastery of your own race and you shrug at this?

**PV: *Grinning replies* **Well I haven't written it yet so how would I know for all I know that you know that I know is that I could write about you having domination which you know I know you know that you want yet there is also the case that you know I know that you know I could write about you turning into a good guy.

**Master: **What?

**PV: *Shakes head*** Never mind

**Hate it? Love it? I might do something with this later but for now I'm keeping it as it is for now. **

**I couldn't resist making a comment on the hair considering how many times the Doctor's hair is talked about being so great *chuckle***

**Also I have another Doctor Who/Heroes crossover called ?. If you liked this one you may like the other. It's a Sylar/Rose one but it doesn't follow the cannon line of the two exactly just to note if you do read it. **

**Review**


End file.
